Griffons and ghosts
by battle manga
Summary: The Prison got sick of Vlad so they tossed him into a hole. Now Vlad wakes as a unicorn. He walks the path of redemption(out of boredom) and maybe find love after all. Or take over the world. He's not really sure yet. He will face, parents dogs and griffons all while helping to run a broken country.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I wrote this way before a Fruit-loop in Equestria as a trail run. Eventually i kept adding on to it till it became its own thing. While maybe not as good or well edited as Fruit loop, I still felt that i would like to share the ideas that i came up with as so many of them came to life in this story. However this Story is Much darker then my Fruit one as this one has sequences of torture and death. So if you are offended or squeamish about that please leave now. I do not own any MLP caterers or those of Danny phantom, they are owned by their respective companies.**

 **Vlad's Repenting.**

The ghost zone does not change as much as the human world. It dose expand as human culture dose but if a place is one way, it will not change easily if ever. So, while the prisoners in walker's prison stay mostly the same the actual prison does not change. So, it has been for centuries that Vlad has had to stare up at the same bleak walls the same green sky, and feel the same pains of angry prisoners every day for centuries.

The first century he had plotted planed and tried everything to escape. Most were successful but the sheer amount of people that would look for him made Shure he was only gone a few days. It was long enough to be a nuisance to amity park but only just. His power had grown as well and with each new level he grew thanks that blasted accident he was moved farther and farther into the prison. Eventually to a part were only the most powerful of ghost could be kept.

In the beginning, he could open windows to the living world as to spy on his enemies, and when that got boring, just to watch humanity. Some instance was bad but most were good or funny. Especially when they elected an orange baboon to the presidency. Even trump would have been better.

Eventually the window became a small comfort that he tucks in on the coldest nights. To watch humanity's rise and falls was both a gratifying and humbling experience. On one hand, he could see the rise of technologies and the sheer humanity, mercy and pleasure that people could enjoy. How they invented and created great works of art and reached out into the galaxy. On the other hand all this happened without him.

But still he watched and on some of his many jaunts out of prison, he would interfere in the more disreputable places he saw. He was apparently getting a rep as the crime ghost. A ghost that haunted criminals. He watched as the Fenton's all grew and died. His heart was most broken the day Maddie died. She was his ghostly obsession and now she was gone. Jack gone, all he knew was gone.

Even his greatest and proudest creation, Daniel Masters. The sweet little ghost girl he cloned and had to admit, had a soft spot for was now gone. At least she got to use his fortune for her own, since he was technically presumed dead and with few friends or family, He had left her more than anyone expected.

On a rather lonely night after one to many beatings form a rather feature predator ghost. He admitted to himself that maybe he had cared for her, that he should have been better than his own parents. But no, it was too late and he hated himself now for that.

Eventually thought as he got closer and closer to the center his escapes became harder and his windows smaller. He could not manage an escape anymore and his windows could now only be done once every year. He used it well and to relieve himself of pain and boredom. He supposed that he had turned into quite the voyeur.

Eventually they put him what is known as the Iron Maiden. A ghastly and terrible cell that was exactly like you think it was. A small iron man shaped cadge that restricted all movement. He spent a century their reminiscing and trying to cure his boredom. He would hate the guards but unfortunately his capacity for hate had diminished a few centuries back. His mind while whole was now apathetic and quite frankly he just slept through much of that century.

But one day he was released from the iron maiden and sent to a more normal room. Just a bed and a desk with a few amenities. A Firm White and Green Ghost came up to the desk and put a file down onto it. Before turning to me. I knew who this was of course. Even in the iron maiden nothing really escapes my notice. Turns our Walker met some rather gruesome fate into my second century here and now Warden Green Ranger was in charge.

"Prisoner 545630, It seems that your release is quickly approaching. Now I am loth to release such a dastardly and powerful being such as yourself, with your current power I dare say you would not be very good out there. So, ill cut cheese. We follow the rules so should let you go. But that doesn't mean we can't give you an offer." His voice was rather like walkers and stance much the same but it looks like this one at least knew how to use a loophole. I raised one of my delicate eyebrows and just continued to make him uncomfortable with my stair. I knew how powerful I was now, apparently opening windows to the human world was a great way to train when you have a constant source trying to suppress exactly that. I found out truly how powerful I was when I bitch slapped pariah dark across the ghost zone. Who knew that I could get so strong in a prison?

I would always return to my cell thought. Till they all once again forgot I was strong. So, I could see what they would be hesitant in letting me go. But the rules were rules.

"There is another option thought. It is only reserved for the mad usually but I think you might like it. It's a combination portal and game. From what I understand it will lead you into a game of sorts that will determine a new world where you can go to. If you're in a new dimension, then you are not my problem."

As you can tell I agreed wholeheartedly to this. It would be a new adventure and I really needed one.

So, the next day, the day of my release, I was brought out to a pair of large ornate and intimidating double doors. Swirls or red purple and black swirled around the door as it pulsed with an inane fire. You would have to be mad to walk into their, So I ran.  
I wore my suit of black and white and shaved my beard. I shined my shoe's and polished by gloves and with an intimidating glare ran right into the pitch-black opening of the doors with a smile.

… .. … ..

 ** _Global Autonomous Dimension._**

Vlad walked and walked till he immerged into a well lite stone room. Doors lead everywhere and paintings adorned the windows. Some were of normal things like beaches and the sun while others were of violence and death. Some made no sense at all, like a helicopter firing ice cream. I hate to admit it but there was also one that was a picture of me, as king, sitting on a thrown with people cheering up at me.

I looked away from that one, since it was to painful to even imagine.

"I see we have a new guest." A black robed being stood in the middle of the room with a great staff made of bone and wood. Vlad don't know how you would combine the two like that but the result was currently pointing at him.

"I am the sphinx. Master of the Global Autonomous Dimension otherwise known as GAD. If you are hear then you seek a change in your life and your meet the power requirment, come tell me your story and I will then tell you my purpose." And so, I did, I regaled him with my exploits and stunned him with my choices, I made a show of my life, My shame. From how he rocked about I was guessing he was quite entertained. His hood prevented Vlad from seeing under the clothing but Vlad got the impression that he was exited.

Turns out he was a rather cool dude. In exchange for basically being eternal he must manage the GAD and send people on their way. But he asked to hear everyone's story first. Mostly out of boredom.

"Well to the tests then. You will have three tests to determine what world you may enter. First Question, What do you regret the most in life?" He lifted one bony finger.

"Being an Evil sociopath for so long, not that I disliked being one but that it consumed me." I thought hard about that and that truly was my one greatest regret, alongside not helping Daniel more. "Or perhaps not helping my daughter as much as I could have."

"Good, next hold this glowing orb in your hand for me and push energy into it." I did so and the thing nearly cracked on me, "Not so much I still need that thing." SO, I poured in less and saw it swirl with bright colors of pink and yellow, and even some orange.

"Good, now how would you spend the rest of your life." I gave him back the ball and he threw it into a whole in the wall that then spewed lines along the floor to the doors.

"In peace, I picture a time where I can just sit back, relax and be at peace, with occasional company and perhaps a business to run. I'm not opposed to some hardship that can perhaps restore my mind." _Even I'll admit I'm crazy at times. After all I did walk into what was known as the gates of hell in the ghost zone. That's like a hell in a hell._

"Good, well from what you have said and the orbs results I got several worlds in mind, you will just pick a door and ill send you in. No telling what's on either side. I will warn you thought. I got to make a fate for you that will start off pretty dame tragic so you can get a peaceful life on later. Karma and all that. I Can't guaranty total peace but most days should be. Just be prepared for anything. So pike a door and let the chips fall where they may." Behind him several doors began to glow and then present themselves to Vlad. They all were different, some stone others furry, but I was partial to the ornate wooden one.

As soon as I touched the door a bright light enveloped me and then for the first time in over a century I lost consciousness.

.. … … …

 ** _Grand trot_**

Being a baby is never a good experience, being a tiny pony baby was even worse. Being unable to control your actions and dependent on others is just entirely counter to my very being.

As far as I can tell I was a healthy baby unicorn(Shudders). My manly pride practically exploded when I found that out. But I was content anyway (after a quick freak out). My parents were a pair of earth ponies that had some unicorn ancestry. We lived in a heavy earth pony led town with only a few extra pegasi to take care of any weather. That part made my head spin for a while.

I was a light white colt with a black main that had streaks of green running along the sides like a zebra. My hooves were a black contrast to my body and thanks to some care they gleamed in the light. My horn was a great black tower sticking out of my head, but it would look big to me since it was on my head after all.

My mother was called Granite Heart and she was a mason in the quarries. She loved what she did and smiled quite often. My father (Bores Cup) was the owner of a bar called the Stooped Mare. He was also as sickeningly sweet and positive as my mother if a lot more perverse. While they worked, they tended to leave me with my grandmother Iron Hooves. A meaner mare you would not meet but a sweeter heart you could not find.

She apparently found her calling as a champion hooves fighter before retiring. How that happened is for another time. The tattoo thing is a bit much thought and irks me at times. It was basically all the other children ever talked about and strived for. As if some mark on your hindquarters was supposed to be all you should ever want or need in life. Silver scoffed at the notion. Even the teachers seemed to solely want everyone to get that blasted mark so that they could ship them off to their respective talents and apprentices. I'm sure if you asked them they would give you some seemingly wise and deep explanation on why they were important but Silver was at heart an American, and the number one thing about a American is that they did what they wanted. Flank Tattoo or no.

He was also particularly opposed to them since they limited a person's skill set far too much. Once you got that mark you were encouraged to only focus on that talent and never really expand into anything else. For example there was this one Foul by the name of James Pen, great mind and could solve most math problems as easily as Silver. But then he got his mark in Candy making and suddenly he never even tried to get better in math. Only concentrating on the correct ratio of sugar to coloring. A shame if Silver ever saw it.

Silver pondered that he really should get a hoppy, bitching to a wall about the way the world worked was not healthy. Even by his standards. So he threw a pillow at a wall and cured that the school system was so lax with homework. Ok now he knew he needed to get out. Picking himself off his bed he ran down the stairs.

"Silver Hooves, can you come here and help mommy with this pie? I could use a second pair of hooves." My mother was a great woman, just never let her near a stove, she will burn water while making a sandwich if given the change, as luck would have it she could make salad and with some help from me, other things like pie. I did love doing things with the family. With was odd since I never remembered even liking my other one, ever. They both marveled sometimes that I was so smart and capable. Even when I have not actually said anything yet.

When Vlad was reborn into Silver he lost much of the power he had accumulated during his old life. All that was left was a sturdy body. Earth pony strong to be precis. Most unicorns were rather week as they used magic for every little thing, but Silver was born with an Erath pony constitution. So when his mother passed him a jar of beans (This is a pie), instead of magicking it open he just used his hooves. Then proceeded to find Jar of preserved apples instead.

Life was good and peaceful till tragedy struck. Silver knew something would happen based on what sphinx said and it came in the form of Dimond dogs. It was not pretty. It was a dark day for the town and one they would soon not forget.

It was a Monday morning and everyone had gone to work, Silver bolted down the stairs since grandmother was taking him to the market to buy some none burnable food. "Gran Iron, can we get some tea while at the market?"

"Sure, thing my little Shiner, I don't know where you got this obsession with tea, no one in our family ever liked it. Knowing how much you like it I be it will have something to do with your cutie mark?"

"No thank you, Well I guess one in Tea would not be the worst thing in the world." He will admit that tea was always one of hi better hobbies and if he ever did get one of those blasted Marks, having one in tea would not be a bad one.

Grandma and Silver had a weekly tea party with some of the old mare's from around town. Now normally that would be boring but these were old party ponies that had no filter at all, and when they realized I not only knew all the 'bad words' but just didn't say them because I was so polite they got raunchy. Like the time, they heard that the princess had a lover in the guard and that caused a debate on what she was attracted to the most, his size or his flank?

But today was a different day, today was Market day and they had a small but bountiful market. They picked up some Carrots from Mr., Tops stand since Silver help him at times with his paintings they always get a good deal. We got bread from Miss Rye, when she got hurt one day Silver stepped up and helped her with the bakery till she got better. Mr and Mis Torrent sold them some Lettuce and other greens. He have not helped them much other the time he talked their fouls out of trying to go into a forest on their own.

At last they got to the tea stand where Mr. Leaf sold a modest but very tasty selection of teas, herbs and hibiscus. "Well if it isn't a pair of my best costumers, Little Snap What will it be today, perhaps a fine mountain mist or Perhaps a raspberry hibiscus?" He had some strange names for his teas.

"One raspberry and vanilla Hibiscus with a side of green apple." Silver gave the man his bits and held the rest of the bags for gran. Her hooves may still be sharp but her hips aren't what they used to be. A tragedy but such is life, and sometimes afterlife. Since he came around so much for tea Mr, Leaf offered to make Silver an apprentice tea maker. This was not commonly done for those that did not have tea marks but Silver really wanted to learn. In exchange for some time and labor he taught Silver all about how to blend and find good tea, their effects and what people could prefer if they didn't know what they liked. Silver would like to get a mastery in tea one day but he still had so much to work towards. Loads easier than taking over the world but still a full schedule. It was when we were walking away from the street that it happened.

An Explosion ripped through the air as screams could be heard from the other side of the market place. A Team of Dimond Dogs were causing panic and steeling what they could as well as trying to lasso a few ponies up from what Silver could tell. Dimond dogs had a reputation of being slavers and thieves as well as not being the brightest of spices. But highly dangerous to any pony.

Today thought they had theft on the mind as well as a side option of slavery.

But Silver would not have any of it. While no one could see, Red filled Silvers eye's as smoke bellowed out of his mouth. _This is my home, my Place, MY people._ _And no one takes what is mine._

As the one dog that was still trying to drag some young filly's away by a rope came into view Silver ran at him and bit down into his hand using all the force his pony teeth could muster. The hand gave a satisfying crunch under his teeth, blood poured into his mouth as he tasted the blood. He may be a pony now but the predator heart in him will always find blood satisfying.

He let go just as the Blue dog was about to hit Silver with his hand and began to run under him kicking out his legs. He fell like a sack of potatoes as his companions came at Silver but they were too far away as he punched by hooves into the dog's eye with a sick and powerful 'SHUIS'. The dog let loose a haul of pain that even left some ponies feel sympathy. Silver was about to finish the job when a dog slammed him with his hammer causing him to crash into Mr Tops stand. The Stallion had fled long ago but his carrots remained, jabbing painfully into Silvers side.

He got up on weary legs as his breathing became much more labored. His head ached and blood poured out of his head and onto his horn. Mind was blurry but He had the strength for maybe one more charge.

"This, mutt has fight in him, He make good Cart Pony, we take to Caves." Before He knew what was going on a lasso had choked him and another hit to his head ensured that he would not resist. He blacked out and could do nothing as they took Him and bags of food away. The only consolidation he could make was that he had in fact killed the dog from before so no one could waste time trying to recapture the filly's. ' _Mine_ '

The Ponies form the Mine's had heard the explosion so they would be rushing in as fast as their feet could carry them. Dreading the worst as the mines were some distance from town and no protections to speak of.

But by the time they got there the Dimond dogs already retreated underground and ran off to some far-off tunnels spanning hundreds of miles away.

The towns people rejoiced as the dogs retreated. They all met together by the square to try and find all their loved ones. As each new couple found their filly or colt the mood got lighter and lighter to were some were whooping around in joy as mothers and fathers hugged their sons and daughters. Some would have sung but food still had been taken and measures would need to be taken to survive winter.  
But one couple was still frantically looking for their missing son. They searched high and low getting more and more frantic as each second passed. Tears beginning to wet their eyes.

As they turned a corner they saw Gran Hooves lying on the floor with a towel wrapped around her head as a doctor looked at her led. "Mom," yelled Granit as they ran to her in such a hurry that dust trailed them.

They got to her side and asked "Where is Silver? Are you alright?" Gran shook her head to get rid of the cobwebs and tell them the bad news when an uproar came from the back of the large group of ponies.

Guards were trying to make some semblance of order while the captain of the guards shot sparks into the air to get everyone's attention. "Order, everyone hurt please make it to the medical tents on the left and if you are not please assist with helping those that are." Guards then began to swarm down to get a statement from everyone. A general hub bub happened that caused many to get shuffled about into tents.  
Gran was taken quickly before anything could be said and taken to the tents where she was promptly given a sedative by an overeager nurse. She would be fine but not in time to warn anyone that Silver was gone.

"Officer report do we have any missing, injured or dead?" The captain was a gray stallion with an orange main. A green Pegasus came to report.

"Sir, we have one dead dog, no dead ponies a few injured but should be expected to make a full recovery."

"Anything else to report?"

"We are still taking segments but so far it looks only like a food raid." Since the ponies that were being kidnapped were still shaking in fear they were unable to tell anyone Silver was captured. By the time anyone realized that one colt was missing a rescue operation would be impossible.


	2. Dogs

**I don't know why i keep revisiting Vlad being in Equestria. But the ideas just came and would not leave me alone till i put words to paper. I do not own any of these caterers.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mines of Bowton. Silver pov.**

I opened my eyes to see I was in a cell once more, oh how I detested these things. At least my last one was clean. But this one was just a hollowed-out cave that had bars on one end. I could see many more cells and many more creatures. There were some ponies, mostly earth ponies but a few young unicorns or at least those that were to week to fight. A strong unicorn could blast her or himself out but it looks like they had precautions against that. Thought some of the stronger looking ponies that I spied have a stump on their heads. Indications of horn removal. It could not have bene a pain free process.

What surprised me more was some of the other captives. One was a large lizard man with greens scales that reminded me of some manga I read in the past. Another were a pair of dogs that looked more like the huskie breeds then the normal bull dog look that my captors held. Then there was a small blue dragon being held by a collar she looked a bit feminine so I assumed she was a girl. She also looked irritated beyond belief, scratches dents and some bruising told a rather harsh story about her time here.

All together we were about 20 people. I of course knew of Dimond dog but little is known about their culture other than the raids that occur. Thought harsh slavery in their mines seems to be their forte.

For a good hour, he just stared out at the bars of his cell. So, different yet so familiar. What had he been thinking? He was not hero. Phantom was always the hero. He was the villain. The one to make the plan while Daniel worked to stop him. He had no right to act heroic.

He was a cold hard villain. Unafraid to do anything to get what he wanted.

Eventually we were all brought out of the cages and into mines where we pulled carts to move gems and other rocks away. The first few weeks I was alone in my cell and gaged always other than to eat. Unfortunately, the whip marks on my back proved that it was a bad idea to open my mouth, yet I still did.

The first few weeks were just pulling and pain to the point that if I wasn't pulling I was sleeping. And I began to remember a feeling.  
Ponies all are positively aligned and rarely show negative emotions. If treated badly they got angry but never more than that as it would soon pass. I however still had a human mind even if pony instincts, and I felt for the first time an emotion that I had not felt since I came to this world, Hate. And it was one day after a rather annoying guard decided to be a dick that it really flourished.

"Little Pony think he can keep silent, little pony think he strong, little pony be nothing, little pony need new lesson." I was strapped to a Planck with a piece of wood in my mouth. I arched and screamed as the hot leather of the whip put red welts on my back. Experience telling me It would not heal right. On this day, it appeared that they just got tired of beating me, While I did what they wanted I always made sure they knew just how much I hated them.  
And hate them I did. I pictured every experience, every horror I had to endure here returned onto them tenfold. For every pony buried alive in a cave them I wished a hundred of their toes cut off. For all the whip lashes, a hundred more needles into their eyes.

But today was different. Today I was beyond tiered of the pain and the labor, spending an extra hour moving carts of heavy rocks from place to place all day, as tired as I was I didn't notice some rocks and cut open my hooves a few times. This exacerbated by blood loss and made me even more tired.

The mutts behind me swore saying something about hot and pain and teaching me a lesson but I could not make out what it was.

Then I felt it. On my flank a searing hot pain the likes of which I have not felt in a very long time. It finally made me yowl and cry as flesh melted off me. Tearing into my back as I went mad trying to get loose with my feeble strength. Curse my weakness and curse myself. The dogs did not stop there. They Lifted my bleeding hooves and closed them with the same hot iron as before. Tears long thought derided up flowed once more as my head hit the floor.

.. … .. .. …

"Are you alive?" I opened my eyes as I groaned at my body again. I haven't felt this bad since I took on both the ghost king, Phantom and the odd floating octopus. I got nearly disintegrated that time and still felt better.

I blinked away the blindness to see that I was in the same cage as that dragon girl. "Oh, you are alive, Im not sure if that's such a good thing here. My names Astrid, What's yours?" After my eyes cleared a bit I saw that she had an arm out ready to assist me up. Or eat me, I didn't really care.  
"Silver, you can call me that." She didn't seem like she was going to eat me but I believe that more to do with giving in to the dogs then actually being opposed to it.

"Silver, sounds tasty, so what you in for?" She tossed a piece of stale bread they left for me in case I survived.

"Killed one of the mutts attacking my village, Apparently, they took exception to that." I took the bread into my mouth and chewed. At least my teeth were all still ok, if a little sore. With some effort, I did the pony equivalent of siting up.

"Ok, that's actually dang cool, I thought all ponies where are as harmless and sweet as bunny's. Couldn't kill a rabbit if they tried." She was surprised that I could do it. Witch to her credit most ponies abhorred the thought of violence. And a small colt taking out a dog was unheard of.

SO, I told her my story of biting the dog's and beating one to death for trying to stela filly's from me. "No one takes what is mine and gets away with it."

"Hu, with that kind of greed you might as well be a dragon, but now I know why they push you harder than everyone else, you killed one of them so they have got to be mad beyond belief." She then came over to hug me. I blinked up at that since that seemed like a rather odd thing to do in this situation. "Don't think this makes us friends but anyone that manages to kill one of these mutts is ok in my book." A dark look crossed her eyes as she imagined roasting the flee bitten mongrels that dared to call themselves part of the great dog race.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did these dogs capture a dragon, I mean I know your small for a dragon but you're still a dragon." Dragons were not known for leaving their young alone and were known to be ridiculously vicious, even in infancy. They guarded their eggs even more than they did their gold hordes. It takes a special kind of idiot to take an egg form a dragon nest of any clan.

"I don't even know, I went to sleeping my room, then the next thing I know I'm being sold to some dogs by a dragon I hardly know, drugged all to Tartarus. Then they bring me here and make me sniff out gems for them. I don't even get to _eat any off zhem_." Her voice got angrier as she spoke, with for whatever reason a French accent peeking out at the end.  
Silver was good at lying and as such knew when others were lying. So, it was rather obvious that she was hiding something. Perhaps she knew more details about her capture then she let on. Silver can smell the stick of betrayal a mile out and this was no exception. Pony's and other people in this world tend to be really shit at lying so it's rather easy to tell when they fib. It's also a lot easier to know when they are in pain.

I don't know why I did it, maybe it was the sad look in her eyes, maybe the unshed tears. Perhaps stiff way she was holding herself, as if trying to block out the pain. But after seeing the look on her face as she remembered the past I walked up to her and curled up next to her. Sharing my warmth with the cold dragon.

She looked down at me in surprise but didn't comment as the soft fur made a good blanket. She laid her head across my middle and then went softly to sleep. The smoke coming out of her nostrils only making it somewhat warmer. In all honesty, I did enjoy the warmth as well. Soon I too joined her in the land of morphias.

… … …

The next few days were much the same as before with me being woken rudely by the dogs with the worst broken English I've ever heard. I'd spend all day toiling with the carts and hauling them away to whichever pile I needed to that day. My nights however were much more pleasant now. I would be thrown into the dragon cell with the dogs hoped of her eating me. But all that would happen was that we would talk for about an hour before going to sleep. Me getting a Furnas and her gating a soft pillow.

Those nights were far more bearable now thanks to some good old-fashioned friendship. Astrid was also a great person to talk to as well. We discussed everything from politics to fishing and hunting. Turns out the dragons have a ruling class and common class. Were you were depended on how smart you were, how strong you were and how well know you were. It wasn't a great form of government but since each dragon can sleep for a hundred years easily, it was the best they could do.

I was surprised by some things about the dragons. Like that they grew up faster or slower based off certain stimuli. If all went well an adult dragon could even change their size at will. Though if a dragon could achieve that they instantly could be bumped up to noble or even royal statues.

Astrid in turn was surprised that I knew so much about hunting and preparing meat. I used the excuse that I would occasionally cook for griffins and that I had tried meat in the past. Unfortunately, it made me somewhat ill when I ate to much of it. I could hold the equivalent of half a stake and be ok, but over that I get sick and any more than a full steak and I get rather ill. Making it into a sandwich dose help to digest it and extends my limit a little.

I learned she liked Green, she learned I liked blue. We went back and forth for a while before going into theory and plans and whatnot on when we escaped. Not if but when.

Over time I found that I had grown bulkier. After a near two years of this hell I found that my body was getting more and more lean. Muscles were being tightly packed against my body and my overall appearance was starting to look feral. My once short black hair was now log, wild and spiky. By only small legs were now stronger then rock. Under all the scars my muscles would make odd patterns and give an overall strong appearance.

This confused a lot of the dogs since they only fed me the standard amount. I suspected it was my latent ghost power coming to the surface. Starvation was making me stronger. It didn't make it any easier but at least survivable. I still didn't have any powers yet but I was patient. I learned long ago that relying on more than just my ghost powers was a safe idea. You have no idea how many times just being fit and healthy saved my neck in the only days when my powers were nullified my something or other.  
Why bother blasting a ghost shield apart when you could just turn human and jump threw it?

I was not ideal during this time ether. I am not known as the greatest escape artist in the ghost zone for nothing. I escaped maximum security penitentiaries before. It was only a matter of time before I escaped this one. My time here was not a pleasant experience but I was able to get a grasp of the other prisoners. Most ponies seemed to die from depression after a year and the other races just dropped dead from exhaustion. I felt each time one passed on to the great beyond and even a special few that went to the ghost zone.

After a year of bunking with Astrid they finally separated us to our own cells once more. Most likely since they finally realized she was not going to eat me. It took them a little too long to figure that out. It's like they are just smart enough to keep us hear but too dumb to do anything else.

While I may work and act like a beaten horse, all the better. They believe me now pliable and dead inside. After a time, most people here stop wishing to live so it became easy to swipe some keys out from a dog guard when he wasn't looking. This place can zap you of your will to live and even I am not immune from terrifying nightmares. But I have survived far worse.

Now I could have used the keys to escape their and then but patience has its own rewards. For one, those dogs are not getting off scot free for doing this to us. I may be a better man, Pony now but I still want revenge.

Then the day came.

The dogs had a successful raid happen this morning. Large barrels of food and alcohol littered the ground while gems and silks. Along with these riches they had captured a large group of griffin children. I honestly did not know what they were planning with them but form the looks they were sending them I figured that it was best not to find out.

Today was the day to act. All the dogs and guards were a bit laxer with their vigilance and most of the colonies were down in a drunken stupor or on the floor. I waited till midnight when all the dogs are asleep. I took the key and opened the door ever so slowly. The dull look in my eyes turning into a ghostly red. No real power yet but still It was either today or never.

The guards watching the prisons were two lumbering gray bulldogs that had armor on most of their body. Looking over the unconscious lout I took out the small dagger that he had on his belt. I judged the weight and found it was a bad quality but would get the job done. I was about to do the deed when I momentarily froze. My blood pumped like ice and the dagger became so much colder in my hands. My mouth became dry and I shivered for a second. This had been a new start, an innocent start. If I did this then that innocence would be gone. Would I go back to being Plasmius, just another mad dog in a mad world. Could I sacrifice this new chance to redeem my soul for revenge?

I looked back at all the cells of sleeping pony's, Lizards, changelings and one little blue dragon. Yes, I would, For them.

I contracted my magic and made a bubble around the dog's head as I jammed the dagger into his spine. Killing him instantly. I sealed the wounded so that the blood would not alert anyone and went on to the next five guards.

I felt a punch to my stomach as I made a new sound barrier. "Little pony thinks he can leave? Little pony thinks we let him walk away? Little pony going to hurt today." Dogmond. A detestable and cruel task master that delighted in the suffering of others. Without a word, I charged at him and cut his arm with the dagger held by my magic. My legs then came up and smashed into his head causing him to fall. His head bogged down and he was unconscious.

I debated for a long time. But in the end, there was a dagger in this throat. Perhaps I was not as changed as I had hoped.

I went into the party room and started my gruesome work. By nights end I held onto the dagger with only my mouth and with no magic left to spare. My mind all but gone in the violence of it all. My white and black coat was now a copper red color and something told me that it was not going to be that easy to wash out. I walked back to the cells with all the keys I could find.  
While this was necessary it still gnawed at me. When I have killed before it was always in battle with both sides waging war agents another. But this felt, Different. I will in no way admit to feeling guilty they were dead, but ending them like that in their sleep was just wrong. As the Very Last Dog died by my blade I felt my Ghost core finally synch into my body. The familiar rush of hot energy coursed through my veins, energizing me. I felt as my teeth sharpened and my eyes became silted and able to see in the dark. I looked in the mirror and saw the most feral looking of ponies I have ever seen. **_I smiled.  
_** I was covered with blood and had glowing red eyes with the most feral look imaginable. Surrounded by the carnage of my kills, and I was smiling magickly. Latter I could have all the nightmares about this as I wanted but for now the feeling I felt was that of power. And I loved it.

After a minute of unadulterated laughter, I changed my shape back to that of my mortal pony self. I would eventfully change it over time to the wilder one but for now, no need to scare the slaves.

I made my way to the cells and banged on the cells. Most of the occupants knew the drill and sat up to begin. What they didn't expect was to see Silver, Favorite chew toy of the dogs, opening their doors, and covered in red liquid. None of the ponies could put two and two together but they knew something had happened.

Vlad opened every cage and then came to His favorite one. "Well Astrid looks like you got your wish." Vlad said wearily. A full day of assassination takes it out of you.

"Silver?" "The one and only". I opened the doors for her and she took her first steps outside without a caller or leash on in years. She smelled me and she knew I had done something and had a clue as to what. But she just smiled and let me continue unabated.

I chose to open every cell on my own so that I could see what all I did out there was for. "Stop, don't open that cell. Those are dogssss in there." A lizard man said along with a few ponies. The dogs in the cells were piled on together like a big pile of pillows. They were all bigger than the normal dogs and had a more refined husky appearance. They were however very malnourished and dirty. The first was a white and red coloring with a long bushy tail. The other was also red and white with a smaller but more puffy tail. The last looked like the classic husky with black and white furry, piercing blue eyes and puffy tail.

"We are all prisoners here, these dogs were put here for a reason, to leave any prisoners here for them to try to start operations up again would be a bad idea." With little fan fair, I opened the last cell and the dogs walked out.

"We thank you for our freedom young one, it has been to long since we have been free." All three bowed their heads to me in a show of thanks. Seeing this the other groups also lowered their heads as well.

"You may thank me when we get out of here. I have a plan but I will **need all** your help to do it." I looked on at them all using every vestige of my old public speaking skills to effective use.

"We will follow you what is your plan." The lead dog said.

"Very well what is your name fair canine?" The dog smiled a bit showing his sharp teeth. The ponies nearby took a small step away as images of sharp teeth flashed into their minds.  
"I am **Stoic of the Rider clan**." He would be the leader of the three.

"Pleasure to meet you **Stoic of the Rider Clan.** "

"I am **Banner or the Sothern swamps**." The head lizard men said. The two lizard men were about the same Hight with jagged sword slashed across their hides. They were both a dark green color and were a cross between lizard and human. They were bipedal and seemed to have wider backs then a human. He also looked like he only resented the dogs for what the others did but was not overly hostile.

"I am **Wind Chaser of the Moss Changeling clan**. We thank you for this and will provide our help." The changeling had a black exoskeleton green eyes and green beetle wings.

After a quick rundown of what everyone could do my plans changed a bit. The changelings could shape shift so I had them turn into dogs. The dogs could do some magic with their howls but preferred to use speed and tooth. The Lizard men were powerful and could breathe under water. But we were all in bad shape and could barely do anything for a prolonged period.

"Ok, we have **fourteen ponies, several small griffins, three Dimond wolves with enough energy for one howl each, two lizard men that can breathe under water, 5 changelings three of witch that can shift for a minute each and one dragon that can belch some fire**. I can work with that." I began to explain the plan.

"Get as many carts filled with gems onto each pony and the two changelings that can't change. Leave one cart open for the griffin chicks to ride in as we escape. Dimond wolves' lizard men and I will move all the explosives to the pavilion with all the bodies, if anyone sees anything that will burn throw it into the pile. I need the other unicorn to cast a detection spell to see if there are any more survivors. If there are you will go with the changelings to drain them if they are alone and to trap them in the caverns if they are in groups. Preferably behind a rock or boulder. Astrid go with them for that and be ready to jump into the cart with the Chicks as we go. We have twenty minutes." They all looked at me in surprise since I was technically one of the youngest even if I looked fit. "Any questions."

"Why would we want to cart more of these cursed gems?" A mare from the back with a green and purple coloring came forward. "Sumer heart, why should we listen to you ether, your just a young colt yourself?"

I pointed into the next room and had them look over the balcony. Down below was the lake of blood with the bodies of the dogs showing exactly what I can do. "I am Vlad Silver Hooves, I have killed every dog down there and released everyone here while orchestrating our escape. If you have a better idea, then I will hear it but until then ether contribute or buck it. I will have every slave topside weather you want to or not, AM I CLEAR." With a small amount of killing intent they all stood straighter and all but saluted me as I explained the rest of the plan. Some shook in fear while others looked on in admiration. In the end, they all listened.

… …. …

The carts were all loaded and lightly strapped to a pony each as the rest of the people were made clear. A few stragglers had been found and a few groups of dogs as well. We sequestered them all as close as we could so that air flow only went through this cavern. After living here for more than two years we all knew the roads like the backs of our flanks.

The explosives were put off to a corner and a triple line was set. Surrounding it was flammable wood covered in oils and after that silks, garments and anything else that could burn.

"Why are we setting fire to this place again?" Summer asked. I was wondering if we were going to have a problem with her.

"Two reasons. One we want to suffocate any dogs that might be in the cave by having the fire use up all the air. We really don't need any pursuers in our condition. Second the explosive powders will hopefully cause such a shock that the mine will collapse in on itself and burying both mine and dogs for good." We trudged the wagons with gems out a tunnel I had scoped out before and knew was the exit. As more of us smelled the fresh air we got more exited.

My argument was sound and no one wanted to be chased. After so long they relished at the chance to obliterate the mines once and for all.

The Griffins were getting more exited since they could feel the wind now moving across their feathers. Some chirped but others finally started to say human words. Even I must admit the sight was cute. They were of course still terrified as they huddled together in the cart.

With a last burst of effort, we came up and out of the cave and into a deeply packed jungle. Wide strong trees were everywhere and vines hung from each tree top. A river was next to the cave entrance but the cave was elevated above it, as to not let water in. Wild animals made sounds in the forest but it didn't look especially dangerous. In fact, it looked way tamer then even the woods back at my winter cottage back In the earth relm.

Everyone slowly began to make their way out and most chose to get their first real drink of fresh water after so long. Some of the ponies also just started to eat the flowers that surrounded the entrance to the cave. I was not going to stop them since they would need the energy.

We were there about ten minutes when the second team consisting of the Wolf, lizard, changeling and Astrid came out. "We may have a problem; the line can't reach that long and Stick said he heard some howling and thrashing happening down there." She panted out as she finally noticed the clearing, she all but jumped into the water with tears in her eyes, the rest not too far behind.  
"Enjoy yourselves while you can. Its time I finish this." Walking up to the entrance to the mine I centered myself and reached deep into my core. As luck, would have it the dogs only made one entrance so this would be easy.

I focused on my magic, and then ignored it and focused on my ghost core. I felt it hot and wispy in my chest, beating like a heart still as powerful and comforting as I remember it to be. I drew on its power; the air began to sing with my ghostly essence. An invisible breeze blew my hair and everyone felt an intense pressure coming over them. I opened my eyes and screamed out a cry of rage anguish and desperation. The others joining in without even realizing it. A red and pink blast of fire ten feet wide and impossible long went down the shaft of the cave and just kept going. For five minutes, I kept it up will I was sure the fire had reached the explosives down below, and I kept going till no air was left and fire could no longer exits.

As I cut out the flame we could all here the sounds of rock crumbling from the entrance, destroying the mine forever. I closed my eyes and stretched out my ghost sense and felt no more living people down below.

"That's it, they are dead, we are free." There was no great cheer or loud exclamation but everyone shed a few tears and others just slumped down to enjoy a nice rest, silently crying.

I moved over to the Chicks and one of them hoped out of the cart and gave me a hug. "Can ve go home now mister?" She asked with the most adorable face I have ever seen. She looked like a regular griffin kid with a rounder head and green spots along her neck. I hugged her closer to me and said "Yes little one, let's go home."

Since everyone was still in shock and awe no one bothered to challenge me when I divided the gems between us all. The dogs and lizard men each agreed they would take what they could carry and I would take a couple saddle bags to set the chicks up when I got to Gryefrus. The Griffin capital.

The changelings had little use for gems but understood the value after an explanation. They agreed to take one cart since they still needed to defend themselves on the way and they did not need to be weighed down by gems. So, they transformed into a pony and left shortly after to their hive. They would trade the gems for supplies along the way.

The dogs and lizard men left shortly after and promised friendship and a feast the next time they saw me. The ponies still had six carts of gems. There was a small argument when I tied to divide that equally. They all seemed to have agreed that since I basically saved them all that half the gems overall should go to me. This would skyrocket me into being one of the richest men in equestrian. But for now, I just took one bag. I was hardly that generous before but these were the heist quality gems available. So, ten single high quality gem was the equivalent of the price of a car. If ponies used cars.

"Summer, please step forward." She came forward and saluted. "First off, I would like for you to take charge of the group, you asked all the right questions and seem like you still have some fire in you. I trust you to complete this task. I have to take these Griffins back home." I looked her in the eyes and let my happiness show. "After that I'll be going home back to Grand Trot. Can I trust you to leave my part of the gems in a bank vault for me?" She looked me square in the eye and nodded. I knew she would do it to. "I have one more small request."  
"Anything" Everyone said that as they took a step forward.

"Can you tell my parents that I am ok, that I will be home and that I think of them every day. I love them and will come to see them as soon as I can." I gave the address of my house, hooked up the cart with the Griffins and headed north. There were some tears of farewell but their desire for civilization was greater than their desire to go with me. So, they headed south west.


	3. GrifinStone

Traveling with griffins is an odd experience. For one they are naturally unruly and require meat to eat as well as some grooming. "Uncle Silver, Morphias is trying to bite Carta again.". Somehow along the way I went from That Pony to Uncle Silver, it felt rather nice to be an uncle. We had some trouble at first but managed to muddle our way through. Like bath time was taken separately so everyone would not drift off and I hunted with little Anita as she was the biggest of them so far. It was a good thing my new body allowed for more meat, but I did convince them to eat some vegetables, it wasn't easy as the claw marks on my sides proved but it was done.

"I suppose that means it's time for a food stop then. Anita, fly up and see if you can find some critters we can cook up. Carta get some stones and the rest of you try to find some dry twigs." After using Anitas eagle eyes to catch 4 rabbits and a pheasant we cooked up a nice BBQ and I managed to find some mint to season a bit. A few random fruits from the forest made for an excellent desert. Wiping down the mess from their feathers thought is a lot harder. The juice getting stuck in the crevasse.

I heard a snapping sound coming from the forest in a way that suggested great speed. I quickly threw up a shied to cover all the griffins as a large manticore came barreling out of the woods.

It looked like a lion but with a snake's tail and much sharper teeth. "Kids stay in the bubble do not leave no matter what." I rushed at the beast as it swiped at Morphias who was too far from the bubble.

I crashed into the beast with my horn and managed to produce a yowl from it. I believe one of its ribs may have cracked. It did however manage to swipe at my side causing a deep slash on my side. I was about to us a unicorn attack spell when I realized, I am Vlad Plasmius this should be nothing.

I calmed a bit and just levitated the manticores head backwards, breaking its neck. Not something a pony could think of but defiantly something a human could.

Morphias was terrified, huddled next to the cart shivering. I came closer and held him in my arms. He was having a panic attack during the hug and he began to thrash around clawing at me as if trying to get away. "Hush little one. Everything is going to be OK." Eventually he stopped and embraced me back.

I released the rest of the griffins and began an impromptu lecture on how to skin a manticore. We were fed for a good two weeks with that meat.

…..

I learned some new things about my body now. Thanks to my new teeth I could eat all the meat I wanted and magic came even easier to control. Not that it was difficult in the first place. My scars began to heal rapidly and even the wound I got yesterday was all but gone. However, the paw brand on my flank was still there. I would have to burn that off eventually. My coat and main were now forever changed from black and white to a more amber red. My main however recovering back to a black and white semi zebra style, if they had longer wavier hair.

My ghost core was also resynching with my body rather well. However, I was still confused about something. All ghosts needed an obsession to function. They need not be consumed by it but they did need it to function. So, what was mine? My first obsession had been Maddie and then it moved on to comedic Villainy and then to Escape attempts. As a Halfa I could change my obsession but it was hard to do.

However, I now have no idea what it could be.

…. …. …

The Gryphon town we walked into was like I expected, mostly looking like medieval homes but with tree touches. Or badly made equestrian homes. But another type I found that looked far better were tree houses. Not houses in trees hut a tree that that was hollow and made into a house. Those gave me a nice peaceful felling.

A house that would grow with you. I might get behind that.  
After asking for some directions we got to an official looking building near the center of town. Along the way, we got strange looks but no one impeded our progress. I opened the door to the main desk of the mayor. "How can I help you today" a bored reception asked behind the counter.

"I have a wagon of kidnapped chicks I that need to find their parents." The receptionist instantly shot up and looked outside where the children waved. "Wait a moment while I get the mayor."

The mayor was a distinguished looking fellow with actual black hair falling around his head. Feathers were in the hair but he defiantly looked like a mayor. Strange how fate here works. His beak was sharp and pointed while his other colors looked darker than most other gryphons I have seen. Then again, I have not seen all that many so perhaps it was normal. He took one look at me surrounded by the kids and ushered us into his office while telling the secretary to get lots of cookies and milk. So, I began my tail of how the kids were rescued.

"Thank you so much for returning the class back. When they went missing the country nearly went ballistic. Griffin stone (Were the class was) was nearly turned on its head trying to find them and the parents are all worried sick."

"It was no trouble and I wasn't about to leave children alone with a pack of Dimond dog slavers. " I Distributed the cookies to each of the kids while the mayor wrote a report.

"We must notify the king and the parents as soon as possible before all out war is called. We may still have to go and take care of those dogs as well." I informed them that there would be no more dogs left to find. "I was a captive of theirs for a long time, when we got free, we were not very kind to them. You will not be seeing them again, ever." I believe the look in my eye convinced him to not pry.

"Uncle Vlad to simple, Uncle Vlad Awesome, Uncle Vlad Kill and eat Manticore weeks ago" Morphias said as Anita hugged me again in appreciation.

"I will stay for a few more days to make sure all the children find their parents." I threw a small bag of gems to his desk. "I hope this is sufficient to pay for our meals and a hotel room." While I would normally not be so kind, I had a soft spot for kids. Seeing kids run around happy just made me happy in turn.

The day went quickly after that with a few parents coming along to claim their children. Tears were shed and hugs were exchanged. Before they left each kid even hugged me goodbye. I don't think I ever felt that good before. If Phantom felt this any time he saved someone then I truly now know why he did it.

The next day came as a huge surprise. I opened the door to my room and found the fucking king Griffin. A huge and imposing fellow with a crown of gold and a fur lined clock. His guards were unbelievably fierce looking behind him. "Good day, sir Silver, May I come in?"

"Very well your majesty, but no need for the sir part, I'm hardly a night, Silver or Mr. hooves will do fine." I caught myself quick as I could. While not the first royal I have ever met, he is the first in this world. He walked into the room and took a seat near the fire place, He look over the room and spotted Anita in her bed, as the last kid left after yesterday.

"What brings you here today your majesty, most of the children are already gone with their parents." I started to make some tea for him with the indoor fire place and herbs I found on the road.  
"Yes, I have spoken with them and all seems well, All the children spoke of how you and your band saved them from a cave of sorts. They also tell of your exploits in killing a manticore. While the accounts of the children are nice, I would like a coherent report from yourself." King Rufus Bloodbeack was stern and serious ruler and liked to get all the facts before making any decisions.

He had been crowned a decade ago in a very turbulent time. Political intrigue as high, the economy only just starting to pick up and crime was on the rise. He worked tirelessly to mitigate all this and succeed to keep the throne. He was honorable but not overly cunning. So some Politicians would be able to pull the wool over his eyes.

I began to recount my tail leaving out the ghostly bits and staying true to the what happened. "A truly impressive tail my young friend. I would be hard pressed to believe it but just this morning I received a missive from My loyal friend and Duke of the dog lands Stoick. He asked that I look to for you and help the children find their way. You made quite an impression on him and I can tell why now. You don't have that herbivore look in your eyes. When I look in your eyes I see a predator. I like it." He king grinned showing off his sharp teeth.

"Thank you, your majesty. I had no idea that Stoic had such influence." I looked the king in the eyes and didn't even flinch. "However, I would like to know how a whole class of children gets kidnapped in broad daylight?" This may be seen as a challenge but I was curious.

The king raised an eyebrow but relented anyway. "We are not certain and the children do not know themselves how it happened. As far as anyone knows the were leaving the castle after a field trip and on the way back they just diapered, the teacher was found dead yesterday some miles away."

I thought this over for a few minutes. "Do any of the children have influential parents or political clout?"

I lased my hooves like I usually do my hands to me chin, this is an old habit form my evil days but one that still makes me look menacing. However, on my smaller pony body it looked far too cute.

The king said then other than a few being the sons or daughters of a few nobles both minor and major, they did not hold particularly influential offices.

"Then I can only conclude that someone is after your thrown or at least there to discredit you. This was far to planed. A rouge team of Dogs traps a whole class as they leave the castle. If that doesn't scream politics I don't know what dose. You may want to consider who is squawking the loudest about retribution for the poor innocent children that were taken. And cross reference who was opposed to your laws or would benefit from your downfall." I kept mumbling away using my old mayor skills to good use. They're most likely going to try and destabilize the kingdom for their own ends. It is a common tactic that has been repeated threw-out history. But those country's that did not rectify the issue often met with a poor economy and lawlessness.

The king was just impressed. He would be first to admit that his court advisors were idiots and his enemies were all poisons pit vipers. "I don't believe that any in my court has the mental capacity to come up with such an ingenious plot."

"Then it could be a foreign power that didn't wish you to take a controversial action of some kind. Are there any foreign deals that would cause a particularly powerful person or group trouble?"

"We have had a motion in the courts to cancel our deals with Stoic and to start dealing with the Sharp tooth clan. I Had opposed this deal and wanted nothing to do with them as their reputations were bloodier then a game hunt." Blood Beak wished to know where the pony was going with this. He took a sip of his Drink and looked down at the delightful taste in his beak. Not many could make such good tea, especially with the few herbs on the road.

"If that Sharp Tooth clan offers up trying to find the missing kids with some sort of special tracking method in the next day or so, you have your culprit. Suppress the information that they are back and launch an investigation on all those traveling to meet with those new Clans. But it may be too late as people have clearly seen the kids. Mabey, they can be encourage to stay home for a few days?"

The king stood up and reluctantly put down his tea. He looked both troubled and extremely focused He went over to a window to look down upon his kingdom. "Tell me what are your plans for the foreseeable future?"

"After making sure Anita is returned to her parents I was planning to head back to my little small town in equestrian and great my parents. I haven't seen them in over three years and I just want them to know I'm alive. After that I was thinking about going out to see some of the world." I took another sip of Tea to calm myself. In truth, I did not know how I would face my parents again after all this time. While the skin deep physical scars were gone, save for the paw mark and the deepest of the wounds, I still held a lot of emotional turmoil.

Not about regretting the killing, that I did not regret. Perhaps there was a peaceful solution or a way to trap them. Mabey, I was too quick to jump the gun. My inner feeling was quite conflicted.  
I looked back at little Anita, curled up and sleeping peacefully, like the half cat she is. The thought of her being in the hands of those mutts for even a second longer Instantly made me discard all doubts and misgivings.

But why do I care about some griffin? Perhaps it was her spunky attitude, perhaps it was the semi helplessness, perhaps it was that she remined me of another young kid from so long ago.

"We may have a slight problem with that, you see the teacher that died protecting the children was young miss Anita's Father, her mother was a minor noble that died at childbirth. Her mother left her a small sum in such an occasion for when she got older but for now she must be put in an orphanage.

"Ill, adopt her." The words were out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. I am not a overly emotional person. Scratch that I am now not a emotionally unstable person. So I could take care of a kid and I needed something in my life anyway.

The king looked back at me and then sighed like he had come to a decision. "You know that will be a big responsibility, you yourself are also quite young not even a full adult yet. I don't even know if the agency would allow her to be in your care."

"I can convince them, after all in comparison to staging a slave revolt as well as taking care of a several griffin children over the course of a month. I think I can take care of the one Griffin kid who actually helped me out with the rest." I hoped.

"Would you like a job." I jolted as the king finally looked me back in the eye as serious as death.

"What job do you have in mind." I was planning on being a tea salesmen and live a normal life but after the cave, I don't think I could for many more years.

"I need something like an advisor. Officially you will be like a scribe or Stewart but I'll need you to be an advisor. Not one of my current advisors, generals or general staff even suspected that this was anything other than exactly what it looked like. I need a conniving brain to help me run my kingdom. Now I can't just trust any person with the job but someone who has a tie to Grffonia via adoption, such loyalty and dedication. You may be young but I can already see the hallmarks of greatness and be a fool to not snatch you up before someone like celestia does. I need a good person in my court."

I took a sip of my tea and let the warmth of life flood my body. "I am not a good person, I've done and seen too much to ever be that." I let my mask slip a bit to show the dead in my eyes. "I am not good, I am capable and caring and I will do what is necessary but I can never go back to being good. I am cold and calculating and barley even a pony anymore. When I was down in the mins I performed a sort of ritual an old and forgotten one that none should ever do. I cannot tell the specifics but suffice to say that I can no longer be classed as a mere pony any more. I now eat meet as any dragon or predator, I see farther and instinctively fight. I have become in a word colder. If you would have such a person as friend, Then I will gladly take your offer. I would like to however see my family for one last time."

The king mulled over my words, eyes scanning the room and wings ruffling. "You may think those things but to me all that matters is that you risked self and sanity to save a mine full of slaves from a fate worse than death. If that is the kind of person you say is bad, then I'd rather have a single bad person then a legion of good people that would have just run away and left everyone to die." Ok now I knew why the king felt so familiar. He was basically the Same as Janus the king of the northern reaches. A good man disillusioned by betrayals and corruption.

So, if he was that kind of king I could be expected to be rewarded with loyalty and punished for treachery. But rewarded secretly for betraying others.

I stood up on my hooves once more and stood before the king. "I pledge myself to your service as advisor, and shadow." Simple but all that really needed to be said.

I accept your pledge and in exchange offer the resources of my house." With ceremony complete I walked over to the table and we drank to our new friendship.

As we tossed we heard an adorable yawn form the bed. Looking up We saw Anita yawning with her beak wide open before looking at us both. She stared for a few seconds before noticing that the king was in front of her.

She zipped down to the ground in a bow so fast it was near teleportation. "You hiness" I snickered a bit at the adorable display and the king just got an exasperated look ' see what I deal with'.

"Rise child." He brought her over to him and looked her in those Crystal blue eyes. "Anita, I knew your father well and I am sorry for what happened to you. I hope you can forgive this foolish king for failing you." Anita hugged the king, unexpectedly and looked adorable while doing it. "Papa liked King, Papa try hard, No let Papa be sad." The king looked confused at that so I translated a bit.

"I believe she means that he was a loyal subject and to not desecrate his memory by calling this a failure." I translated for Anita. The king looked at me in question. "Practice." Shrugging it off the king returned the hug.

"Anita, I would like to give you an option. Since you don't have any family left you would usually go to the royal orphanage but I would like to give you a choice. I would like to adopt you…." I was stalled from saying any more when a brown and white missile nearly drove me against the wall with a "YES".

"Well I guess that's that. Everyone is now safe, and it looks like I now have more family. All that's left is to meet my parents again and then I'll start work. I'll leave behind some more advise thought before I go."

And so, my first day back in civilization ended. When I latter drifted off to sleep I had the first restful smile in a long time.

… … …

Grand trot.

Ever since the attack three years ago, Grand Trot was not quite the same place. People still went about their day and work kept being done. The bakery would still open and the tea house still grew teas. But a noticeable absence would at times fill the air. For the first month or so ponies would look over their shoulder or do actions like they thought someone was there.  
It was a somber time and none more hit then the Iron Hooves family. The family rarely smiled anymore and lost that pep they used to have at their jobs. They still did them but only out of habit and need for money then anything else. Slowly the town got over the loss and after a month or two most people would leave it behind them.

It was on this morning that the town got a new visitor in the form of a green mare named Summer Heart.

Summer Heart walked on from the inn she and Hammer Spike were staying in. They had arranged to be here for the weekend to both break the news and to answer any questions. She owed Silver more then he could ever know at this point. The gems they brought in had been worth so much that each pony could buy their own house and furnishings. This was after they dumped some of their gems into the pile for Vlad since he wasn't here to be all chivalrous and not accept it. Each person still held the scars of captivity but at least they were alive and free.

She arrived at the small brick and mortar house so well described by Silver. The roof was yellow and brown with a curve at the top. The house pained green and the doors all blue. Colors were all still vibrant with a small garden in the back. An iron hammer was painted on the door. Thought there were some difference. The house looked less taken care of then it should be and the plants looked like they were growing a bit to wild. Like the occupants only did it when they bothered.

Summer nocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before the door opened.

When granite opened the door, she expected many things, a Struggling salesman, a tax agent heck even her boss if he was so inclined. She wasn't the best at numbers and at times would get them wrong. Without… him to help her focus they would sometimes ask for more or to return some.

What she did not expect was a mint green mare with light green hair and a book for a cutie mark. "Hello, how can help you?"

"Well Miss, hooves I'm here on behalf of your son, Silver …." Before she could utter anything, else Summer was grabbed by Granit and nearly shoved against the wall. It seems that Granit lived up to her name. Perhaps those hooves would be good at digging. NO that was behind her now she would not think of it.

"You know my son? Where is he? Is he Safe? What happened?" Granite was near frantic now and was squeezing her guest just a bit too tight.

"Please release me, you are hurting me." With a great effort, Grant let Summer go but still looked like a mad mare. "As for your son, He is safe and from last I saw free. You have a brave young stallion for a son, miss and a lot of people would now be dead or worse if it wasn't for him." She began to explain about the caves and how her son saved them while glossing over the gruesome details. By the end, she was crying teas of sadness, happiness and pride. Sadness for what her darling little boy went through, happiness he was ok, and oh so proud.

"Where is Silver anyway? He should be here?" She looked around expecting him to just pop back up.

"When we left, he had taken it upon himself to return the young Griffin chicks to Gyphonia. A few weeks north of here. He was in the best shape and could not take anyone with him. We were exhausted so we just went along with it and headed our separate ways. After realizing that was a stupid idea we tried to double back but had lost him again. He should be In Gryphonia now. After that he was supposed to come straight here." Later that day Bores would come home to a crying but smiling wife. After being told that their son was alive, if not entirely well he too broke down into tears.

"However, there is a few things you should know. He may not look exactly like the small colt that left here. I remember how he looked when he first came to the mines. He was small and could barely carry the weight. But now he has grown, his muscles are like iron and his coat is now permanently died red. You might not also want to mention the paw mark. You'll know what I mean when you see it." I left the couple in a bit of a happy stupor and returned to the hotel where Hammer was tossing and turning from nightmares. While ponies no longer get many dreams, trauma victims do get nightmares. Something about the two is just different which allows us to have them.

For the moment, Hammer was just breathing hard and summer decided to give him the courtesy of waking him up. So, she grabbed the blankets and threw him out of bed. He tumbled a bit before righting himself. "Thanks summer that was a dizzy. I can never look at a stalactite the same again." He shuddered and let his skin crawl. "So how did it go?"

"Besides a bruised rib. I think it went well. Silver was right, they were exited and I could practically feel the love just bursting out. If those three changelings were their they could be fed for weeks. Mabey months. How are the rest of us doing?"

"Well, we got everyone settled in and they are starting to make their own business. Small time but profitable. We had a little trouble when the administration started to poke around but we managed to avoid to much suspicion. We got's a lot of nightmares thought and if we didn't pick such a dreary place to live I bet most would find our jumping and running from shadows mighty strange." Hammer tended to speak in a mix of French and appaloosa accents with grew on them all after a time.

"Good, As Silver said being in normal society will be bad enough. We don't need people always asking us about what we went through. Better to deal with the trauma as a group and try and make a living. Honestly that colt gave us so many gems we could all not work for the rest of our lives." Silver had taken a few leader like ponies aside before he left and explained what he thought was best, they did not have to follow his advice but he was the one who broke them out and they were not about to argue with a unicorn that could blow up a mountain. Assisted explosives or not.

"How does a colt even know all this stuff, I mean some of these things like making use of our family to lessen the effect our return is not something even a pony thinks about." He wasn't complaining he just found it odd. Old grandma Spike did say be weary of those with good ideas. Then again that advise got him nabbed and captures so he was going to ignore that voice from now on.

"The Clot freed a mountain of slaves and then blew up the mountain. I am not going to question him to his face. Oh, wait I will. I'll just ask him next time I see him." They headed out to the rest of the town to check out the sights of their savior's town before going back to rocky place they called home.

… … …

Griffon capital.

While Vlad had planned to go to his parents for a visit, his work had kept that from happening. Political machinations were bountiful and being a king's assistant was tiring. _Thank fully the paperwork of making me a citizen here was easy_. In the morning, he would do paperwork and plan pollical and sometimes backroom moves and in the evening, he would ether Play with Anita or teach her some skills. While education here was not bad per say, they also were not as good as earth standards.

Since they had magic they rarely had science and it wasn't even a required course. And since unicorns monopolies magic no other country could ever get ahead. The inventor in me chafed at the lack of education and innovation. At least they were better than ponies that never really invent anything without magic. So, I began to tech her math and some science with she took to like a duck to water.

"So, the ground doesn't need a break it just needed to get more noutiiints?" We were discussing testing mechanisms but devolved into environmental science.

"Nutrients, but yes, the plants need to eat just like us, but they eat wats in the dirt. When they eat all that's in the dirt they need to have new feed mixed in. you can do this by putting in manure and ashes among another thing's." Our lessons continued and somehow even the king listened in on a few of them.

Those were the slow days and the busy days involved me making plans for the clan of dogs to receive a terrible surprise when they came. He was siting at his desk with the king going over a some farm reports and cross referencing bills and tax reports.

"Oh, yes before I forget, since you have helped me get the Plan started I have sent for your parents to be picked up and flown over for the week. They will be staying at the armor apartment." I smiled at the thought of seeing my parents once more. The king taking a sip of his tea as he delivered the news.

"Dad are grand-Ma and Grand-Pa nice people?" Anita looked very nervous since this would be the first time she ever met them. "Oh nice is the perfect word to describe them, better then crazy anyway. The only thing you should be worried about is that they decide they like you so much they feed you too much cake." She grinned wide at the prospect of getting cake for any reason. It was Adorable how cake would be left on her face with hose adorable wide eyes and a cake eating grin.

The Next day they were waiting at the gate for his parents to arrive by carriage. Unlike In equestrian carriages here were pulled by a single griffon.

The doors to the carriage flew opened as two ponies nearly flew out. More impressive since they weren't pegasi. They collided into me and my vision became tans and browns and some pinks. "SON."

Even looking so different they still recognized me. I got squeezed and hugged so hard that any normal pony would have been a puddle on the floor. It was nice and heartwarming and brought tears to his eyes. "MA, pa."

After a good ten minutes the guards could pry them off long enough for me to get a good look at them. They still look about the same albite a bit skinner and had new age lines on their faces. Ok that is not going to do, the first chance I get they are going into a restaurant and ordering a lot off food. But for now, it's just good to see them again. After they got off me and I straitened myself I launched myself at them, this time taking them to the ground. I hugged them and nuzzled them and just plain spread the love. "I missed you ma. I missed you Va." When I was, younger I was unable to pronounce pa so I just said Va and it just stuck.

We finally settled down and got to some talking. "Oh, son I'm so glad you're Ok. Granma hooves would have like to be here but she's too old and tired." The hooves mark on his back begged to differ.

"Its fine, I'm far more concerned that you are way to skinny. Have you been eating, right? Of course not, When we get back I am making you a full course meal no exceptions."

We talked some more while I dogged certain questions and told them of my new job. Mouths gaping that I was now practically a griffin. The visit was good and they gave me a letter from Summer with my bank statement and the obese amount of money in it. I would have to get that squared away at the bank here and pay for a new place to stay with that money. I'm thinking of making a tower with heavy protection's.

It would take a few months to build and even more so to make it run on electricity rather than magic. I had some ideas with that but decided that a good test would come from my home.

But all good lives have bumps in the road. One such bump was a giant satyr bashing its way into the capital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…

"And get those books to my room when you…." I was cut off from telling feather quill about some research material before I was interrupted by a loud "GGGHHHHAAAA" coming from down the castle. I looked down and to my disgust a giant naked satyr was rampaging in the town and was running straight to the castle.

"Anita, you go with feather to my office and then fly out to the nearest town. I'll send word when the emergency is over."

"But dad I want to help." I quickly thought up a response to that. "You will be helping feather here buy relief supplies for those damaged homes. Get a few contracts here to put in a bid. Can I trust you to handle it?"

"Yes daddy." Hook line and sinker.

I left them then to rush down to the foyer to try and help. My legs moving so fast it looked like my cutie mark was animated.

I got my cutie mark shortly before my parents left to go back.

Two weeks before.

I looked out at my new family. My daughter being toyed with by my mother, my father discussing the stone work with the griffin king and myself making sweet tea for everyone. This was life, this was peace. I remembered what I told the old man at the gate all those years ago, 'I want to know peace' I suppose in a way I got my wish.

Just as I finished pouring some tea when I left a small sting on my rump. I looked down and found a cup of tea with a content smile and a sword for a spoon tattooed across my flank. I suppose this would make a joyful occasion. But it doesn't really change anything.

While everyone noticed, no one commented on it. My cutie mark was peace and war. Said more about me then words ever could. Even if I Still found them odd.

…. ….

I raced down to the courtyard were the king and his nights were doing their best to hurt the satyr. But from what I saw they were going about it the wrong way. The beast was large and heavy with a great upper body. But its legs, while large, were mostly week and unprotected. The gryphons were targeting the large upper body and it was too well defended for them. Griffons instantly go for the top do to their wings.

For now, I just settled for dragging the injured back and cast a very old healing spell from the ghost zone that was used as first aid on all creatures.

Ghost energy and magic while similar had different parameters but could be disguised as the same thing. The ghost zone even had some regular magic and sorceress. I even got to spend near a decade in the Pantahime of magic learning. Basically, an infinite magical library.

I looked up just as king Rufus fell from a mighty sweep of the saytrs arms. I franticly cast my healing spell again and was just able to save hims life. His white head may have a few scars come time him to wake up.

I looked around but there was no one else but me and the monster. A pile of wounded soldiers behind me and some employees in the windows. I took a deep breath to calm down and stepped up to the beast. "I don't know why you are here, or who sent you but you will not get away with hurting my king and Friend." At the last part my voice got a bit more ghostly as my anger began to seep out. My eyes were already red with traces of pink around them.

"Ghe Ghe GHe, Little pony think he can take on the Great and Strong Bill goat? No bill will smash the little pony. Little mean fluffy payed good grass for that bird kings neck." So, a group that was fluffy wanted to kill the king? Great another assassination attempt.

I grabbed a downed blade and held it in my magic reining it at the molecular level into the sharpest blade I could get. I rushed at the beast as it billowed and dodged its hands as they slammed down. They crashed into the floor making it rattle like an earthquake. I slipped under its hands till I could get a cut into its leg. "GUUUU GUUU." The beast bellowed as I retracted its leg blood spilling everywhere and getting on my face and body. He rushed back at be not getting any time other than to raise my blade as he swatted me away. I slammed back first into a stone wall.

Oh god, the pain, "You think this will keep me down, I've had far worse." I got back up, broken ribs and all. I reached down into my ghost core and began a partial transformation. My horn elongated as dragon wings burst from my back. My fur turned an angry shade or red and my main shaped itself into a two-horned style. I said nothing as I flew up and charged my horn. And I felt my power be invigorated.

I galloped at the beast and as he grabbed a pillar and swung it at me as if it was a staff. I slammed into the pillar sending it and him back by several feet with cracks coming down the pillar. Without wasting any time, I got back under him and slammed my hooves back into his injured leg. With a sickening crack, the bones in his leg gave way and he fall onto his back.

He struggled and writhed before I slammed a hoof down on his head and secretly compelled him to sleep.

I could have done that at the very start of the match but griffins are like Vikings. They respect strength. There would be no show of strength if all I did was cast a spell. But my physically taking down a opponent that took out the kings guard, Well there is respect in that. They tolerated me since I helped with the kids, But this should open up a few more doors.

Cheering came up from the castle walls as the civilian employees celebrated the threats end. The last of the guards that had come in after the king had collapsed piled in. "Have ten guards, guard the prisoner at all times. The rest bring the king and his guards to the hospital. I want at least several guards watching him always. He is not to be left alone for any reason. If see him alone when I get to the hospital Ill dock you pay in half. MOVE" They were all staring at me talking command but started to move as I Yelled and threatened to doc their money. Since I Was seen around the king a lot and was his scribe I could do it as well.

"Now someone get me a scout." I march on in to the palace already dreading the paperwork.

…..

I so hate this paperwork. Piles of it everywhere. It would not be so bad if the content of said papers wasn't pure chicken scratch at times. "If I wasn't a mayor of a city as big as this country id have pulled my hair out by now" The filing system was non-existent and they just gave all the paperwork to the top rather than delegating anything.

There is just way too many people that were idiots. But that can be handled latter.

For now, my eye was twitching from a bird brain. "Are you telling me that the scouts were all distracted by a Scare crow?"

"Well it was a walking scare crow." Wild heart Captain of the scouts said looking embarrassed his men fell for that.

"I don't care get your men into the sky this second and start coming for other threats. And get a detachment to follow the trail of that Satyr. I want to know where he came from, who hired him and what he broke on my desk by tomorrow. Now dismissed.

I filled out the relief forms and then headed to the hospital to see a king.

… …. …

King Rufus Blood Beak woke up from his pleasant dream of swimming in a chocolate river to white walls and the acid smell of cleanser. He felt stiff and sore and like he really needed some water. He looked around and saw a gathering of guards all guarding him and making menacing faces as the staff milled about.

The door opened and Iron Hooves came in and took a seat. "Glad to see you awake your majesty. You had us all worried when you were struck down." Said captain Brush Wing of his guard.

"Report what happened, and do it slowly my head still is beating like a drum." He rested his head back down onto the nice soft pillow.

"After you fell I dragged everyone out of the line of fire and healed what damage I could. Then I taught that satyr what you don't mess with Gryffonia." Silver said while zooming into the room with large stacks of paper levitating behind him as he worked. "Unfortunately I could not help you look any better. Looks like you are stuck looking like that sire." Sivler held up a mirror showing the king looked… the same. "Dick" "And you love me for it continuing."

"After the Syter was defeated we began reconstruction of any damage done by it and have sent out scouts to verify any more potential threats. A gag order was placed about anyone leaving the city to keep word of your health in check. The Sytre is being held now and I will begin questioning it shortly. The castle is still standing and nothing more than the court yard was broken into. The city however has some considerable damage to a few buildings. A large portion of our food reserves were eaten or destroyed so we must deal with that soon. I can Keep things going while you rest but I need permission to start an investigation and to make emergency decisions."

"You, have it? Go do your thing. I'll be back up in no time." With that Silver left with the guards making a tunnel for him.

"So how was the fight? That guy will underplay himself."

The guards then went into an explanation about what happened by the end the king had a new head ache. "If he keeps doing this he might as well become king himself. Well that explained the bandaged torso. Also, got to think about an award ceremony and the food issue. I wonder if I can get him to take care of that for me?"

.. … ..

Later that day the king was sitting up with Silver over a cup of some Alaskan tea. The bite of winter went with each sip leaving a chilled and focused feeling.

"The interrogation worked well and we can have the perpetrators trapped soon." Said Silver as he tossed the king a scroll with the details.

"How did you manage so fast?" The king caught the scroll and unfurled it.

"I know a spell that reads minds, while a guard was asking him questions I snuck into his mind from the back and just listened as he remembered the memory. We were right, it was the Sharp tooth clan, they got a lot bolder now. They may have disregarded stealth all together and just want you dead."

"Disregarding the fact that you can also read minds I believe we still need hard proof that they were the ones to attack us. Otherwise all the other clans will become more hostel. Hugh. I really wish we could just kill them but with the resent famine we may need them anyway to buy from their food stocks." Even the king had to cut back a bit.

"About that, iv been looking over reports and discovered something a bit drastic, possibly evil and a workable solution."

"If you say something is evil then I'm really not going to like this news." The king started to fiddle with his pen in hopes of alleviating some stress. "However, it does not surprise me you already know how to fix the food issue. Our stores were always low so this hit caused some real damage."

"Well a few years ago, a large order came up for bit crops, sugar, herb, cotton and the like. Over the years, the farmers started to see their neighbors get richer from growing and selling these inedible goods and started to grow them themselves. Now we have a lot less people that grow the fruits and vegetables we need for a healthy diet. We had meat but then when the farmers growing the food for the animals started to grow the bit crops, well suddenly we got a loss less meet. This order was also coming at a time of economic prosperity from multiple locations for the nation, a coincidence perhaps but not likely.

"Who placed the order?" The king was astonished that he didn't see it. It was right under his nose the whole time. It seemed strange to go from such an active economy to a famine so quickly.

"What race gets high off sugar? While the purchasing was done by a few companies across the world but all have ties to and are controlled by equestria. I hate saying dreadful thing of my old home, wait I don't Equestrian is ruled by a benevolent dictator that will do literally anything to strengthen equestrian. We can revere the damage but We will need a year to do it." I telekinetically get some folders and moves them in front of the king showing the projections for next year.

"We could supplement our food for the short duration with the dogs and Naga clans. If we don't renew our contract with the equestrian trade guild and instead choose to do it with the other races we can still sell the goods we have left over from the bit crops. We can get the farmers to work more towards farming food if we subsidies taxes on them. They would not afford taxes anyway since the overflow in cotton and those accursed bit crops caused the value of them to drastically go down giving them less money than food would at this point." The king drew up some preliminary plans to reverse the situation. While also making decrease and other bills that would keep it from happening again.

"While I have your attention, I will be performing a ritual in a few days that you might find interesting. I've been doing a bit of research and I finally got shape shifting down. By this time next week, I should be in the body of a griffin." I said smuggle. While you could transfigure objects, make illusions and even make a few additions to your body, no one had ever cracked true shape shifting. The Changelings came close but that was just a heavy illusion. A light-based glamour that covered their bodies that would look and act sloid but would be unable to take to many real hits. His shift would be permanent. He would not be able to fully control the transformation but the results should be fascinating.

The king just looked back wide eyed at my statement trying to wrap his head around that new bombshell. "How is that possible." No unicorn had ever been able to shape shift into a Griffon before. Not believably anyway.

"Well for one my natural state is more malleable than any other living beings. As I told you a week into the job my cells are not fixed like all living beings. Since I could already transform it stands to reason that I could transform into other beings as well. I won't even lose my magic as a griffin while retaining all the biology of your species. I already tried just changing my hand and well look for yourself." This a black glow from two rings the hooves I had before turned into two wicked sharp talons. The transformation was done in parts and would take some time to master each type of body but it could be done. All I needed now was a full body transformation to make it complete. "I have to say, Claws and fingers are far preferable to hooves."

"I will be their then, to see you turn into a griffin is just to dang interesting to pass up. Heck half the guards might show up just to see this." The king put down the plans and let his head rest back a bit. It had only been a week since he had been released from the hospital and his head still beat rather strongly.

"After the transformation, I think I'll take a break and take my daughter to see my parents, then possibly go to the ever stone falls for some fun. Should be fun no?" He lifted his cup back to his lips as a smirk crossed his face.

... .… …. .…

Ritual chamber

I made this ritual changer in the castle as to contain any unwanted side effects of my more powerful spells and experiments. We don't want everyone to start talking in pig Latin or sprouting trees on their backs. So, I built three rooms in the castle. The first being this ritual room since I really don't want to have to deal with angry servants complaining about the mess. Hell, hath no fury like a maid scorned. It not only contained my magic but stopped other magics from interfering from the outside.

The second was a magic pulsation and disruption chamber. It basically disrupts all magic in the city making it much harder to use right and breaking any passive spells. So, illusion and temporary transformation spells would break and any spying spells would just fizzle out. You could throw out a fire ball but after the attempt the average unicorn would be too exhausted to do anything else.

The last room was a signal station. It connected every city in the country for instantaneous communication using codes. Nothing to complex but there is so much of it with new codes every week that listening in would be impossible.

I brought the jar of ecto plasma into a decagon. The decagon had a feature of a griffin on each side. Feathers, claws, tail and other such traits surrounded the decagon as well as the decagon being a white color. While I didn't need it per say, it would focus my transformation and help me without making a mistake and had failsafe's in case something went wrong. Trust me when I say you don't want to be distracted when doing a new transformation. That's how you end up with permanent scales on your back.

Ecto plasm is not easy to come by here espesially since no one knows what it is. I must find it myself in the hardest to reach caves. But the mere fact that it exists here means that this place is connected to a part of the ghost zone. Probably not one I know of since the ghost zone might as well be infinite. If you ever want a real adventure, then put on a hazmat suit with plenty of air and jump in.

With the last symbol made I jumped on into the middle of the decagon and looked around at all the faces. My daughter in the front row looking exited to see her daddy's experiment. The king was next to her ready to hold her back should she think that something is wrong. Feather quill was next to him taking notes of the experiment. For if it worked on me then there were other applications. Behind them were guards that came to see the show. While they each had to perform a screening prosses to attend.

"Well this is it, I shall see you all soon in a new light." I smiled a lit up my horn. Gradually every symbol on the decagon began to glow with a soft green light. The ectoplasm began to vibrate Intune with my power as it slowly crept onto me, into me. My feet were the first to be covered followed by my torso. The plasma stung at first but it reseeded. Every now and then a pain would shoot out before I could submerge my head into the green goo.

It was an odd experience. Having my whole being changed from one to another. The first time this happened was when I first transformed into Lord Plasmius. Now that had been an exhausting experience. As if every cell in my body had used all its energy and was just exhausted. I slept for days dealing with it back then.

At least now I would have friends to watch over me once the transformation is complete. I wonder what I will look like. The spell would turn me into a gryffinn as if I was born one. So I had no idea how this was going to go.

After what seemed like hours but was in fact half an hour the ectoplasmic shell started to crack. It creaked and it groaned as I struggled to get out in my new body. My legs felt longer and I no longer had a snout but a beak instead. It felt odd to have wings and my eyes sight was supercharged causing a blurry focus.

I shook my head clear from the residual effects and swooned a bit. Yep that was an exhausting affair. Like running a marathon all over again. I looked around and found everyone stating at me with wide eagle eyes. "Mirror please." My voice it seemed also changed quite a bit. I regained my old soothing and gentle tone that I had in my thirties. My childish hoarse voice now gone for good. And boy did I hate that voice I had.

"Daddy?" My daughter walked up to me with wide wonder filled eyes. She was now even smaller and cuter then before. That made all this just about worth it. I noticed I could now count every clevis on every feather she had where before it was just a blur of browns. I also noticed that I was now significantly taller. Before I was just under eye level with the king. Still tall for a pony but not for a Gryphon. Now I was a full head taller than the king. A giant among giants.

"Yes Daughter, how do I look?" Silver struck a pose that he thought was heroic.

"Wow, daddy is so big, and white." She jumped up onto my back and huddled against my new wings. They were in fact white and vast stretching out a good five feet in every direction. Everything else seemed to be white as well.

A mirror was dragged in and I looked at my new reflection. Ok, no bad. I was a pure white Gryphon, little wisps of black covered my chest feathers like steam out of a tea cup. My eyes and beak being the only other real color on my, my beak was an obsidian black and gleamed in the light while my eyes were a ruby red color giving off a sinister look. All In all, I looked dignified, ravishing and just a tad imposing.

I took my first few tentative steps as a gryphon and after making sure I wasn't going to fall or trip walked over to the king with a small bow. "Well it worked, welcome to the griffin species, how do you feel?"

"Powerful, graceful, a little unbalanced thanks to the wings and the strange desire to play with a ball of yarn?" I joked back and was celebrated for the rest of the day. We drank mead and ate meat and partied for the rest of the day. It was nice and even Anita got a new friend called Gilda. They started off rocky but my little Anita knows how to hit back and soon they went from wrestling like dogs to laughing while tossing each other around. So we both got something today.

…

Stone Park.

Stone Park is an amazing place full of waterfalls and giant redwood trees. These trees are so old and so strong that a full-sized dragon would be hard pressed to move one. The regular animal denizens were all the small cuddly kind that were meant to look cute rather than eat. The waterfalls were no slouches ether each ranging from small ponds to being as tall as a skyscraper. I was currently in one of the offshoot pools that had a natural whirlpool effect. I was on an inflatable innertube ready to just laze the day away.

SWISH. I was knocked over from the tube into the water and spat out the water that was quickly filling my lungs. "HAhAHA" Two pairs of laughter were heard behind me as Anita and Gilda both were holding my innertube ready to make a break for it. "You do realize this means war?" I smirk and launch myself at the two of them as I swoop in and toss the tow of them over my shoulder and into the water. A small shot of water hit the back of my head as they threw more water at me.

We played and picnicked and overall had a lot of fun. Life was good and these peaceful moments were what Vlad/silver strived for.


End file.
